


Three Things

by Fluffy_Little_Bunny



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Feels, Implied Leon | Leo/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Kid Leo and Corrin are Adorbs, Leo's perspective, Omg is it so dang short, This is a backstory, sorry - Freeform, sorry the summary sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Little_Bunny/pseuds/Fluffy_Little_Bunny
Summary: A backstory on how Leo developed feelings for Corrin.





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short compared to my other backstories. Relates to the original story "Can You Be Mine." Check it out by clicking on my name! Please do! 
> 
> PS, more insight into this relationship will be in the original story (and it'll be in Corrin/your perspective)

Ever since I met you as a baby, I knew you were special. When father brought you in, you looked so lost. Call it “baby instinct,” but I could tell something was up, and I was right. The sudden announcement of you being a Hoshidian princess changed everything. Next thing you know, war breaks out. I saw you struggling to between your two families. As dearly as I wanted you to come running back, you didn’t. I understand why though, you’re too kind to do that to your families. That’s one of the things I like about you. Wait, I’m getting ahead of myself.

  
I first started liking you when we were six. I would always urge Xander to bring me with him when he visited you. Despite your bleak surroundings, Castle Krakenburg was lit up by you. That is the first thing I like about you; no matter the situation you remain optimistic. Your smile is pretty adorable too. You always would run up and greet Xander and me when we visited, smile on your face. I remember spending nights with you stargazing and watching Xander train. I remember looking over at you and thinking how you are just as bright as the stars in the sky. When you would fall asleep, I was too weak to carry you back to bed and I had to get Xander to help. I started training my body so I could carry you back to bed my princess.

  
The second thing I realized I like about you is your leadership. You’re so inspirational, strong and compassionate. Even if you are too nice sometimes, you have a heart of gold. There is no need for you to taint yourself, that’s my job. I wish I could be like you. You give so much credit to me for helping you with strategies, but I know it was all you. You stayed up late at night, falling asleep on strategy books, I just helped you. Let me help you, and I promise I’ll be better for you.

  
Last, among an ocean, your innocence. It is so rare in this corrupt world to find someone as pure as you. One who strives toward the light. You saw through the fog of lies for the greater good, even if you weren’t believed. You are my light, the one that kept me from completely falling into the darkness. Anankos almost dragged me down, but you reached out. All I want to do is protect you and make myself a better person. That reminds me, I notice you like the Hoshidian prince Takumi. I want what’s best for you, but, I will fight for you.


End file.
